Divine Pleasure
by the1eyedtree
Summary: On a vacation at the beach with the Avengers, Loki rediscovers feelings that he thought were long gone. When an unexpected injury occurs, can Thor save the Trickster? Slash. Thorki (or Thunderfrost - take your pick). And lot's of beautiful fluff. One-shot.


**A/N:**** This is a collaboration with my friend, **spicesNdinos64**, who graciously helped me control my feels generated by the new Thor: The Dark World preview (if you haven't seen it, go now, or at least after you read this!) Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: we don't own The Avengers.**

The Avengers decided to take a well-deserved vacation to the lovely island of Oahu. And, as always, Tony bought out the entire beach. Many sighs were heaved when Thor announced that Loki would be accompanying them because "he needed a looking after". The God of Mischief sulked on the beach, wearing only black and green swim trunks. He cringed inwardly as he watched a few of the Avengers playfully "battle" one another in the ocean water. Nick Fury arose like a monumental pantheon out of the brisk waves in a flamboyant, flamingo pink Speedo with ruffles and shot a one-eyed glare towards Loki.

"Hey!" A pointed fist flicked towards Loki's position. "Get the fuck in the water."

"How desperate are you? That you call upon such a distasteful wardrobe to command that I have 'fun'?" Loki asked dryly, just loud enough for the SHIELD director to hear. "I am a god, not a toy, Nicholas."

"Now Loki…there's no way you can drown in these waters. There are plenty of able-bodied people here to keep you safe." Fury assured. Every Avenger turned to give the god their own signature smiles. Natasha waved as a smirk spread across her face, and Clint stepped in front of her whilst making a threatening gesture in the god's direction. Bruce half lifted his wine glass in acknowledgement. Coming up from the deeper water, Steve saluted to Loki before jokingly pushing Tony and shouting something about suits. And then there was Thor. The God of Thunder brushed a straggly piece of golden, dripping hair out of his bearded face. The Trickster couldn't help but simply stare at him as the Midgardian sun reflected upon his skillfully toned abdomen. Loki's emerald eyes greedily explored the mighty Avenger's exposed skin, stopping only when Thor looked over in his direction. Out of instinct the younger god hid his face in shame. _What was this?_ Feelings crept their way into Loki's mind; Feelings that had been repressed for many years. The god gulped. Shaking his head, he gracefully stood up with the intention of distracting himself in the water.

The chill of the water sent shivers through out his body as he waded further into the ocean.

"Loki! It is much more fun if you fully submerge yourself!" Thor boisterously stated, appearing behind the mischief maker. Startled, Loki whipped around to face the Thunderer. A coy smile spread over his lips. "Is there something the matter?"

Loki blushed furiously, trying to maintain a calm composure when a warm feeling interrupted his breathing. _What? Now? At a time like this? I really hate my anatomy._ The temperature of the water around his body began to quickly drop. Loki glanced at his hand; blue…it was turning blue. Of all times to be Jotunn!

"Loki?" Thor's worried voice interrupted the pictures flashing through Loki's imagination. The god saw images of Thor prancing about fully naked and teasing him with red roses in his mouth, calling, "_Oh Loki, come here you Asgardian devil you." _An involuntary growl escaped the Trickster's throat. _I hate Midgard._

"What do you want, Oaf?" Part of Loki could not escape sadness as Thor's smile fell to that of disapproval. "Are your Avengers not entertaining enough for you?"

"Perhaps they are displeasing to _you,_ but I find them to be very enjoyable!" The God of Thunder huffed as he turned away and swam over to his comrades. Loki's eyebrows knit together in frustration. _Why do I always turn him away? _In a fit of poorly judged anger, the God of Mischief commanded the waters around him with his magic. The Avengers barely had time to react before a large wave crashed into them. Unfortunately for, Loki, he miscalculated the force necessary in his rage and was caught in the chaotic torrent created by the wave. The force of the wave pulled Loki into the depths of the ocean, where a jagged rock made contact with his head. Blood began to ooze out of the wound and rise to the top of the salty waves.

_On this episode of Baywatch…_

Thor commenced a full on sprint to the site of the accident. Fear was captured in his eyes as he dove into the bloody waters. Mere seconds felt like hours as he frantically searched for the fallen Trickster. A small sense of relief rushed over him when he located Loki's silhouette in the crimson stained waters. The unconscious god's skin was colder than any ice Thor had ever felt as he pulled the Lie Smith into his arms. Returning to the surface, the older god gasped for air, and pulled Loki to the sandy beach.

Thor clutched on to Loki tightly, keeping him pressed against his warm abdomen. He laid him on the beach and was not prepared for what was about to ensue.

"Does he need CPR?!" Steve shouted from afar.

"Use mouth-to-mouth!" Clint shouted with a hint of spite.

The God of Thunder bowed his head in embarrassment trying to think up ways to save Loki without getting into physical contact.

"Guys, he's bleeding! We should get the first aid kits!" Bruce asserted. The other Avengers quickly ran off to find proper medical supplies. Thor shook his head slightly.

"We are gods. Magic will heal us," he mumbled under his breath as he repositioned himself above Loki. He caressed the Trickster's head as he summoned what magic he had and willed it to heal the other. The younger god stirred as the wound began to fade away, but remained unconscious. Thor sighed in exasperation. What could he do? In pure desperation, the thunderer bent down and pressed his lips to Loki's while holding his nose closed. The breath of life filled the Trickster's lungs as the God of Thunder tried desperately to revive him. After endless minutes of CPR, Loki spurted out water from his mouth in a vicious coughing fit.

"Loki! Are you alright? Are you feeling any pain?" Thor held on to Loki for dear life for fear of losing him. The younger god gasped for breath and held feebly pushed the thunderer away.

"W-what in Helheim?!" the Lie Smith stammered. Thor was almost caught off guard when Loki punched him in the jaw. The Avenger had to forcefully pin the god down as he tried to get away.

"Loki, please, Loki! Let me assure myself of your health. You are going to hurt yourself even more if you continue to struggle like this," the older god said softly as he – as gently as he could – traced over where the wound had previously been. It was completely gone thanks to the magic. Thor sighed in relief. Loki looked up at him unammused – their bodies were so close. _Why are these feelings coming back?!_ "And I do believe a proper form of gratitude should be used – attacking your savior might not be in your best interest." The Trickster hid his fluttering feelings behind a coy smirk.

"Show proper gratitude? What like this?" Loki quipped as he pulled the older god closer and harshly connected their lips, flitting his cool tongue across Thor's upper lip. The God of Thunder's breath caught in his throat as he fell more comfortably into the kiss. Loki's hands found their way up to the Thunderer's neck. The Lie Smith couldn't contain the moan that escaped him as Thor wrapped his large arms around his thin waist. For a brief moment, their lips parted.

"For a clever one, it really took you a long time realize I felt the same way, _Loki_," he purred his name in such a way that the God of Mischief almost lost his sense of reality. Thor inwardly chuckled as the Trickster pulled him in once again. The older god gently ran his fingers through Loki's long black hair, and felt immense pleasure as Loki's hands began to snake their way down his abdomen. The younger god broke their kiss and leaned up to where his mouth was at Thor's ear.

"There is only one problem with this," he murmured. A worried look crept up on the other's face.

"W-what?"

"I am not on top!" Loki hissed before forcefully rolled them over. Thor blushed; Loki was now straddling him. The Avenger chuckled again, and pulled their bodies closer as he kissed down the younger's neck. The sounds that escaped Loki's throat were almost unnatural as the elder playfully bit and nipped at his collar bone. Slender hands traced patterns down the Thunderer's hips, and began to tug at the drawstrings of his swim trunks. Their faces met again and tongues fought for dominance. Thor shivered as Loki's natural cold crept into his own warmth. It was intoxicating. Loki's breath hitched for a moment as Thor pulled at his green and black swim trunks. Never breaking their intimate kiss, the Trickster gracefully abandoned his swim trunks and used magic to make Thor's own read trunks disappear. A terrified shriek interrupted them.

"_What the hell?!_"Clint yelled, dropping the medical kit Natasha had sent back with him. Loki glared at him with such ferocity that even Thanos would've been terrified.

"**Never** interrupt a god when he is indulging in divine pleasure." The God of Mischief's voice echoed with magic as his anger welled up. Thor smirked underneath him. Earlier he was simply "oaf" and now he was a "divine pleasure". _Score!_ Loki snapped his fingers and the SHIELD agent was suddenly caught in a puff of purple smoke. When it cleared a hawk sat in Clint's place.

"Um, Loki?" Thor asked timidly. The younger god returned his gaze to the naked Asgardian underneath him.

"Barton will return to his natural form in due time. But let us not worry about him…Let us-," Loki's words were cut off as Thor fully connected their bodies. The Thunderer took pleasure in each moan and giggle – yes the God of Mischief giggles – that escaped the Trickster. Why it had taken them so many years to realize their feelings, neither will know. But that didn't matter, not when they were together in those moments.

**A/N: ****We hope you enjoyed! And do leave us feedback! Like our fluff? Humor? Both? Let us know! And stay awesome out there!**


End file.
